Rio: Superando el pasado
by Dark-Craick
Summary: Todo va de maravilla desde que acabaron con los taladores, pero hay algo que atormenta a Roberto: Su pasado...


**_Superando él pasado._**

* * *

**-Roberto-**

Nos ha ido muy bien desde que acabamos con esos taladores, y también estamos más seguros gracias a los humanos que Blu conoce, pero hay algo que no he podido superar…"Perla"…deberás la amaba, mejor dicho todavía la amo, pero Blu ya me gano y no puedo hacer nada, tenía sentimientos muy profundos hacia ella, creí que estaría con ella para siempre.

Tantas cosas que pasamos juntos, tantas cosa que vivimos e hicimos, las cosas que nos dijimos…todavía me acuerdo de la noche en que le iba a decir mis sentimientos…era la noche perfecta, le estaba a punto de regalar mi corazón…"Que Noche Tan Perfecta Era Esa."

Esa noche de hace tantos años atrás, recuerdo como empecé a prepararme…

**_Flashback:_**

Fui a pedirle permiso a Eduardo para que dejara que Perla fuera a jugar conmigo.

"No"-me respondió Eduardo firmemente-"Sabes que no me gusta que salgan a jugar cuando ya está anocheciendo, son muy jóvenes como para salir a estas horas"

"Solo será un rato, papi por favor déjame ir, te prometo que no va a pasar nada"-le pidió Perla tiernamente mientras lo abrazada.

"No le pasara nada a Perliux, señor"-le dije tratando de convencerlo.

"Déjame ir con Beto por favor…"-pidió ella una vez más.

"Bueno, Roberto…como me ayudaste con las nueces de hace unos días les daré permiso, pero no permitas que le pase nada a mi Perlita ¿ok?"

"Gracias, eres el mejor"-le dije alabándolo-"No le pasara nada a Perliux, señor, selo prometo…palabra de macho"-agregue y luego mire a Perla:

"Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos Perliux? Vámonos"-le dije de forma alegre mientras le ponía mi ala suavemente en su espalda, a ella no se le hacía extraño eso, ya que a menudo éramos así de cariñosos uno con el otro, pero yo estaba muriéndome de los nervios, pues esa noche pensaba decirle mis sentimientos.

Comenzamos a volar lentamente, ella me pregunto a donde iríamos y yo le dije que quería ir a bailar un rato con ella, Perla me dio una sonrisa tierna y me dijo que eso le encantaría.

Llegamos al club de baile que abrieron en un árbol enorme.

"Es aquí"-le dije tomando su ala izquierda y ella simplemente me volteo a ver tiernamente.

"Vamos, es hora de divertirnos un poco"-me dijo ella apretando suavemente mi ala derecha, debo admitir que me sonroje un poco, por suerte me controle o por lo menos eso creo, la verdad no sé si se haya notado, pero mejor me apresure a llevarla adentro.

"Este lugar es asombroso"-me dijo ella al ver ese lugar con música, había luciérnagas de colores en todo el techo, lo que hacía que el lugar fuera como esa cosa a lo que los humanos llaman "Club VIP" la única diferencia es que aquí todos pueden entrar.

"Bueno hemos venido a bailar y eso aremos"-le dije llevándola entre todas las aves que había en ese lugar, la mayoría eran adolescentes como nosotros, pero no faltaba uno que otro adulto…todos tenían pareja y yo no iba a ser la excepción, la música comenzó a sonar y yo comencé a bailar junto con Perla…

_One, two, one, two, three  
Oh, yeah, yeah, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never want to put my heart on the line_

"¡oye, Beto, tú te sabes es canción!, porque no me la cantas"-me pidió ella, yo no podía negárselo y mucho menos resistirme, así que sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a cantarla.

_But swimming in your world  
Is something spiritual_

_I'm born again every time  
You spend the night  
Because your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_

Cuando cante esta parte no pude evitar ruborizarme, después de todo se la estaba cantando a una chica y esa chica me gustaba…esa chica era Perla.

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Because you make me feel like  
I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make me feel like  
I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long_

Aquí note que Perla me estaba viendo con unos ojos de amor, ella seguía bailando para disimular, pero yo note que me estaba viendo, ella sabía lo que significaba la canción, era obvio que me volteara a ver…

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, yeah, yeah, oh, yeah, yeah_

_You bring me to my knees  
You make me testify  
You can make a sinner change his ways  
Open up your gates cause  
I can't wait to see the light  
And right there is where I want to stay_

Use una de mis alas para señalar el techo, hacienda alusión al cielo, haciendo alusión a la luz…

_Because your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Because you make me feel like  
I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make me feel like  
I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can I just stay here?  
Spend the rest of my days here?  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here?  
Spend the rest of my days here?_

_Because you make me feel like  
I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make me feel like  
I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, yeah, yeah, oh, yeah, yeah_

"Bueno ya llevamos varias horas aquí, pero para los que recién llegaron ¡NO SE VALLAN, ESTO RECIÉN ESTA EMPEZANDO!"-grito el jefe del lugar-"Solo den un momento para que nuestros músicos y cantantes descansen, no se vallan regresaran en breve"

"Eso estuve genial, Beto"-me dijo ella alegremente.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Perliux"-le respondí con una sonrisa.

"Tu si sabes cómo divertirte"-dijo Perla dando un paso y provocando que quede más cerca de mí.

"Me lo dices siempre, Perliux"-le dije tratando de ocultar mis nervios.

"Vamos por un poco de agua"-me ofreció ella.

"Claro"-le dije siguiéndola.

En ese instante ella comenzó a caminar un poco más lento y de una manera muy provocativa, yo solo me limitaba a resistirme echar un ojo, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido…mis instintos me decían que la besara, pero mi corazón me decía que esperase. Decidí hacerle caso a mi corazón, me puse a su lado y camine con ella hasta donde daban el agua, el agua la servían en las cascaras de las nueces de Brasil, pedí dos, un para mí y la otra para Perla.

Perla comenzó a tomar el agua lentamente y yo solo la veía tiernamente.

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?"-me pregunto al ver que yo no le quitaba la vista de encima.

"Solo tu hermosura"-le conteste sin darme cuenta de lo que dije.

"¿Que dijiste?"-pregunto ella mirándome tiernamente.

"Ahh…yo…"

"Bien hora de empezar de nuevo"-dijo el jefe del lugar, salvándome de ese incomodo momento.

"Vamos Perliux"-le dije tomando su ala izquierda y la lleve de nuevo a la pista.

"Ahora vamos con más de esto, la noche es joven y tenemos que aprovecharla"-dijo el presentador-"¡¿ESTÁN LISTOS?!"

"¡SI!"-gritamos todos.

Los músicos del lugar comenzaron a tocar una de mis canciones favoritas, aquel lugar era mágico, podía ver cada pluma de Perla moviéndose mientras ella bailaba.

_Dance, which I am already dancing_

_Sing, which I'm already singing_

_Move the wings up._

_It elevates your hips, and manages to make my heart beat_

_Baby, your love is my love_

_My heart breaks if you're not with me_

_And although it's always like being quiet_

_I already can't be without you!_

_Now move your hips, which I already can not be without seeing them_

Perliux hizo un movimiento muy sensual, era como si me estuviera diciéndome "Mírame" todo lo hizo mientras me veía, yo solo trataba de controlar mis emociones, y como todo adolescente, yo quería tocarla, besarla, acariciarla, pero no era lo correcto…yo no la quería para satisfacer mis deseos adolescentes…yo la quería para cuidarla, la quería para amarla, para respetarla…para quererla…yo no la quería para tener "sexo" y la verdad eso no me importaba ni en lo más mínimo, como ya dije, yo solo quería estar con ella el resto de mi vida.

_I'm dancing with you tonight, dancing with you tonight_

_Take my wing, and I'll take you to the moon._

_Not I promise to leave you unscathed tonight, will be exhausted from so much dancing_

_Dance, which I am already dancing_

_Sing, which I'm already singing_

_Move the wings up_

_Move the wings down_

Perla tomo mis alas y las alzo junto con las suyas, luego las bajo y se acercó un poco más a mí.

_You do not stop flying, so I can follow you_

_You catch me, and now let me no escape_

_I have no choice but to cheer you _

_Love is nothing if you're not here_

_Listen to the song of my heart, and you're going to turn to starboard_

_Dance, which I am already dancing_

_Sing, which I'm already singing_

_Move the wings up_

_Move the wings down_

_Never leave my heart, never to my heart_

_Fly with me, my love..._

La canción termino y ambos nos miramos directo a los ojos, de nuevo tuve el impulso de besarla, pero tenía que esperar a un mejor momento, mi plan tenía que seguir a la garra de la letra, pero las cosas que tenía en la mente no me dejaban de atormentar, tal era la cosa que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que comencé a temblar.

"Beto, ¿Qué tienes?"-me pregunto Perla al notar que yo estaba temblando ligeramente.

"Nada, es la energía que tengo, todavía quiero seguir bailando"-le mentí, pero creo que ya sospechaba porque, ya que se acercó y me susurro al oído:

"Está bien, sigamos bailando, ya habrá más tiempo"

Sinceramente, si entendí la indirecta, pero me hice el tonto, porque tenía que ser aún mejor el momento.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar música lenta, romántica para ser más exacto…el momento se aproximaba, solo debía aguantar un poco más.

_Que bom que você veio_

_Esperando mais do que o que tenho planeado para ti_

_Esperar em silêncio, mas deixei minha sanidade._

_Eu respeitei as regras por muito tempo_

_Agora eu vou ser má e quebrar as regras_

_Esta é uma "batata quente na mão"_

_Você é um doce de Coco_

_Quando te vejo, não sei o que dizer além de "você é linda"._

Aquí señale a Perla con mis alas cariñosamente, ella me devolvió una mirada cariñosa, y se acercó más a mí, las cosa iban avanzando…ya estaba muy cerca el momento…

_Estar contigo é grande_

_E peço que você me dê sua atenção_

_Eu sei que não é fácil_

_Mas prestem atenção_

_Esta é uma desordem_

_Quero estar com você_

Agarre las alas de Perla y comencé a bailar con ella, ella recargo su cabeza en mi cuello y comenzamos a bailar como uno solo.

_Estou triste para apoiar meus sentimentos por tanto tempo_

_Deixe-me tocar-te_

_Chaves não uma faca no meu coração_

_Deixe-me te amar_

_Eu te amo_

_Só para você_

_Esta noite eu sou teu_

_Vamos, meu amor._

_Vamos ao longo do mesmo_

_Se você não está aqui, minha mente está vazia._

_Deve ser amor_

La canción término, Perla y yo seguíamos agarrados de las alas, todos voltearon a vernos.

"Awww…que lindos"-dijo uno de mis amigos-"Ya bésala"-dijo y me guiño un ojo, él ya sabía lo que sentía por Perla, pero creo que esa no era la mejor manera de ayudar, pero ya era tarde ya que Perla alzo la mirada y se me quedo viendo como si estuviera diciendo "Adelante…puedes besarme" la hora de ejecutar mi plan había llegado.

"Perla, estuve preparando algo para ti"-le dije separándome de ella.

"¿Y qué es, Beto?"-me pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

"Ya lo veras"-dije alejándome de ella y yendo al escenario.

"Bien, voy a cantar algo para alguien a quien aprecio mucho"-dije arriba del escenario e indicándoles a los músicos que es lo que iban a tocar-"Esto es para ti Perla"-le dije empezando a cantar:

Oh, her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Dije señalando a Perla, luego comencé a ir hacia ella, Perla me veía con un mirada encantadora y una sonrisa hermosa…

Yeah, I know, I know

When I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, its so

Sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me

Do I look okay, I say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Because you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

Because girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

Me pare enfrente de ella e hice una seña con mis alas mostrando que ella lo es todo, luego la señale de nuevo e incline ligeramente mi cabeza a la derecha.

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she let me

Her laugh her laugh

She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Ella se sonrojo y rio levemente, y era la verdad, su risa me parece sexy y siempre le digo que se ve hermosa.

Oh you know you know you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what your searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look ok

You know I'll say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Because girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

Because girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

The way you are

The way you are

Girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Because you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

Because girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

Termine de cantar, mi corazón estaba al mil por hora, todos nos miraban y eso me ponía aún más nervioso, Perliux comenzó a acercarse…nuestros picos estaban a unos milímetros de un contacto épico, pero…

"¡Hay humanos prendiendo fuego a los arboles!"- grito alguien desde afuera, Perla se asustó y nuestro momento se vio interrumpido, bueno…todos nos asustamos.

"Tienen que salir de aquí"-nos dijo otra ave-"Antes de que sea tard…"-en ese instante el árbol comenzó a caerse…la entrada se bloqueó por una rama con llamas, no había escapatoria…creía que estábamos perdidos, pero…pero Eduardo rompió una parte del techo y entro.

"¡Salgan todos de aquí!"-grito Eduardo y luego volteo a ver a Perla y a mí-"Por eso no me gusta que salgan a estas horas"

"Lo…lo siento"-me disculpe agachando mi cabeza, mostrando así, mi miedo hacia él.

"No te preocupes, de todas formas esto no es tu culpa"-me dijo poniendo su ala en mi hombro-"Ahora salgamos de aquí"-dicho esto, comenzamos a irnos del sitio.

Estábamos volando junto con otros guacamayos azules, pero el humo se fue haciendo más intenso, era muy difícil ver hacia dónde íbamos…cuando logramos salir del humo nos alegramos, pero algo faltaba…

"Un momento… ¿Perla?"-pregunto Eduardo preocupado-"No, no, no, no ¡No! No puede…no puede ser, también la perdí a ella…"

"¿A qué te refieres con: también?"-pregunte yo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Mi es posa…mi esposa no lo logro…le…le…le cayó un árbol encima"-dijo llorando-"Justo estaba regresando con las nueces para la cena…yo fui con ella…pe…pero antes de llegar le cayó un árbol…la perdí…y…y ahora perdí a Perla"

"Tenemos que regresar"-dije yo dando vuelta pero Eduardo me detuvo.

"Regresaremos cuando el fuego y el humo se quiten, no podemos arriesgar a los demás"-me dijo él llorando.

"Pero, ¿y si está viva? puede estar en peligro"-le dije tratando de que él me soltara.

"Yo me siento igual que tú"-me dijo limpiándose las lágrimas-"Pero no te pondré en peligro a ti…eres lo único que me queda"

"¿A qué se refiere señor?"-le pregunte confundido-"¿Y mis padres?"

Eduardo solo me vio con una cara triste.

"¡No!"-grite y logre soltarme y egrese al lugar de incendio, solo para encontrar los cuerpos de mis padres calcinándose:

"No… ¿porque a mí?"-me puse a llorar, me arrodille, pero debí haberle hecho caso a Eduardo, debí regresar después, ya que justo en ese momento un humano me capturo.

Estuve dos meses encerrado en una jaula, me atormentaron, me atosigaban con esas…esas… ¡esas malditas galletas! Por suerte un día se descuidaron y dejaron las llaves cerca de la jaula, así que la abrí y me fui de ahí…por suerte un día me encontré con unos guacamayos azules, al verme se quedaron perplejos y por dos razones, una es que yo siguiera con vida, y la otra porque estaba muy delgado, lo huesos se me notaban, mis plumas habían perdido el color, y estaba muy débil, apenas y volaba, por suerte me ayudaron y me llevaron con Eduardo…

Jamás le conté a Eduardo, solo le dije que mi había perdido, él se alegró al verme, me crio, y me trato como aun hijo, todos los demás guacamayos lo veían como un líder, demostró madera de serlo, así que lo hicieron su líder, fundo el clan y nos ha mantenido a salvo desde entonces, yo me recupere, Eduardo me entreno y me hizo su segundo al mando.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK…_**

Tengo que decirle a Perla mis sentimientos, yo sé que decirlo no va a cambiar nada, pero al menos me ara sentir mejor…eso are… ¡si eso are! Espero que no haya problema con Blu, yo no quiero quitarle a Perla, solo quiero que sepa lo que sentí por ella…tengo que quitarme un peso de encima.

(-)

Ya casi llego, espero que esto no acabe en un desastre, pero es esencial que lo haga ya que si no me quito este peso…no poder superarlo.

Para poder tener un futuro, hay que enfocarse en el presente, pero para enfocarse en el presente…debemos desaferrarnos del pasado…solo espero sentirme mejor después de esto…

Llegue al nido de Perla, todos estaban dormidos ¿pues qué hora era? Tal vez las 11 de la noche…pero eso no tenía que ser un obstáculo así que discretamente entre y desperté a Perla.

"Psss…Perla"-le dije moviéndola suavemente

"¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto ella despertando-"¿Beto? Que haces aquí"

"Necesito hablar contigo un momento, puedes acompañarme afuera"-le dije y luego salí de su nido.

No sé ni cómo empezar, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé…pero tengo que hacerlo, necesito hacerlo…

"¿Qué sucede, Beto?"-me pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

"Necesito decirte algo muy importante"-le dije seriamente.

"Y ¿sobre qué?"

"Te…tu… ¿te acuerdas de aquella noche?"-le pregunte mirando hacia otro lado.

El tiempo pasaba, y no había respuesta alguna, así que supuse que se había enojado…pero para mi sorpresa, ella puso su ala izquierda tiernamente en mi pico y me volteo hacia donde estaba ella.

"Si…si me acuerdo, pero debes entender que ahora estoy con Blu…lo amo, lo amo demasiado, yo sé que es lo que debes de sentir en este momento…pero no puedo cambiar las cosas, no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos"-me dijo ella mirándome tiernamente.

"Ya sé que no voy a cambiar nada, solo quería decirte lo que esa noches no te pude decir"-le dije dando un paso para atrás y volteando hacia el lado contrario-"Te amo, siempre lo hice…y esa noche estaba por decirlo pero las circunstancias no lo permitieron, hubiera querido estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida, hubiera querido formar una familia contigo…hubiera querido despertar todas las mañanas a tu lado…quería recorrer el camino a tu lado"-le dije con lágrimas en los ojos-"Perdóname por no haberte dicho esto hace mucho tiempo, perdóname por no haberte demostrado mi amor"

"No, Beto…tu discúlpame por no poder corresponderte tus sentimientos"-me dijo poniéndose a mi lado-"Yo también sentí lo mismo por ti…pero el destino me preparo otra cosa, Blu es una gran ave, se ganó mi corazón y yo se lo entregue…él me ha cuidado y estoy segura de que lo seguirá haciendo…estoy feliz a su lado, pero tú debes encontrar tu felicidad y para eso debes escuchar a tu corazón, tuvimos buenos momentos, pero tendrás otras experiencias mejores…debes desprenderte de ese pasado, y otra cosa es, que tú siempre serás mi familia, nunca lo olvides…solo deja fluir el pasado y podrás disfrutar de tu futuro, vive el presente y prepárate para el futuro…se feliz cada instante de tu vida"-dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla, eso me hizo sentir mejor.

"Gracias Perla, mu…muchas gracias"-le dije de una forma alegre y me limpie las lágrimas de los ojos.

"Ve a descansar, no pienses en el pasado, solo vive el presente y enfócate en tus metas"-me dijo y luego me abrazo tiernamente, eso me levanto el ánimo, me sentí mucho mejor.

"Te quiero Perliux, descansa yo iré a mi nido"-le dije sonriendo.

Me despedí de ella y comencé a volar de regreso a mi nido, sus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor, yo comprendí que debía seguir adelante. Estoy mejor, ahora solo iré a descans…

**_(Roberto iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que iba a chocar con alguien, se pegó en la cabeza y perdió el equilibrio y cayó de golpe al suelo)._**

"Auch…"-me queje.

"Lo siento"-dijo una voz femenina…que vergonzoso, choque contra una chica.

"No te preocupes, yo no preste atención por donde iba"-me disculpe y la ayude a levantarse.

"Gracia…"-ella se detuvo al verme-"¡¿Roberto?!"

"Lo siento, señor yo no quise chocar contigo"-se disculpó y comenzó a revisar que no tuviera alguna herida.

"Tranquila, no me paso nada, yo también tuve la culpa"-le dije con una sonrisa y no sé porque chingados le sonreí.

"¿Estás seguro de que no te paso nada?"-me pregunto otra vez, ella se portaba como si me tuviera miedo y no la culpo ya que como soy el ala derecha de Eduardo, algunos piensan que soy igual de estricto.

"Tranquila…yo no soy igual que Eduardo, yo soy más flexible, no te preocupes, no te castigare o algo por el estilo"-le dije de manera tranquila para que se relajara.

"Gracias por un momento creí que me pondrías a recolectar o vigilar"-dijo ella de un suspiro.

"No, yo no soy así…"-le dije suavemente.

"Por cierto, soy Aída"-me dijo dándome su ala para estrecharla.

"Mucho gusto Aída"-le dije estrechando su ala amistosamente.

"¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Creí que solo hacías guardia los martes y viernes"

"Ahhh…este…salí a dar un paseo nocturno"-le mentí-"Bueno Aída, fue en gusto conocerte, pero me tengo que ir a descansar"-le dije despidiéndome.

"Claro, nos vemos luego"-me dijo con una sonrisa y luego yo me fui.

* * *

**_Como pudieron ver, esta historia es de Roberto, sobre el pasado que no ha podido olvidar, esto se me ocurrió mientras estaba en mi casa, analizando Rio 2, y pude notar un montón de huecos en la historia, y este es uno de ellos…_**

**_Si te gusto coméntalo, si no te gusto deja una crítica así sabré como mejorar…_**

**_Un saludo y abrazo a todos desde México._**

**_ATT: Dark-Craick_**

**Nota: las canciones utilizadas son:**

**Bruno Mars - Locked out of heaven**

**Mueve las alas arriba - Inventada por mí: Dark-Craick**

**Hay que amarnos – Inventada por mí: Dark-Craick**

**Bruno Mars - Just the way you are**

**_(Las canciones están puestas en el orden en el que aparecen en la historia)_**

**Nota2: Pueden buscar la traducción de las canciones de Bruno Mars (solo si quieren) Y las que yo invente, no intenten traducirlas, ya que no lo lograran, están perfectamente adaptadas a sus respectivos idiomas, traductor Google no servirá, yo les recomendaría que usaran el Traductor de Microsoft, pero no les aseguro una traducción confortable ya que como dije: Están perfectamente adaptadas a sus respectivos idiomas.**

* * *

**Date and ****Hour**** (Fecha y hora): ****Sábado 16 de agosto del 2014 – 4:05 a.m.**


End file.
